Workmen
Workmen are minor characters in the television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. They usually wear a cap, sometimes a flat cap, a blue coat with a white shirt and black tie, over which overalls are worn. Locations They are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Goods yards and depots * Stations * Sheds * Any maintenance work or project * Turntables * Junctions * Tunnels * Bridges * Forests * Windmills * Flour Mills * Signal Boxes * Signals * Water Towers * Washdowns * Scrapyards * Harbours * Warehouses * Factories * The Works * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * The Coaling Plant * The Coal Hopper * Quarries and Mines * Constructions * Railway Lines * Roadworks * Level Crossings * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard Voice Actors Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. * Other than the usual brown overalls, blue coats, white shirts, black ties and caps, workmen are seen in different clothes, like yellow-orange jumpsuits, helmets, dark blue jumpsuits, blue overalls, white overalls, light blue trousers, different coloured vests and many more. * The workmen also sometimes work as shunters, signalmen and even as the managers and foremen, who become the boss for other workmen, besides Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny Packard. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (set of four workmen) (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:Workmen2.png|A workman at Drayton Manor File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper10.png File:TheRunaway46.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png File:Donald'sDuck23.png File:Mavis38.png File:Heroes37.png File:FourLittleEngines17.png File:TrainStopsPlay69.png File:SpecialAttraction51.png File:HenryandtheElephant11.png File:Oliver'sFind35.png File:PutUponPercy63.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png File:Workmen.jpg|The workman from Haunted Henry File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png File:RustySavestheDay12.png|Workmen close the line down File:ThreeCheersforThomas52.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat13.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll65.png|Workmen oil and clean Gordon's wheels File:CallingAllEngines!22.png|Three workmen in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!282.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png File:AHappyDayForPercy31.png File:OnSiteWithThomas27.png File:BoldandBrave41.png|Some workmen on break File:WhichWayNow16.png|Three workmen in the tenth season File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png File:Toby'sTriumph75.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese72.png File:HeaveHoThomas!55.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn48.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn38.png|Three workmen File:SnowTracks100.png File:Percy'sParcel49.png|Steamworks workman File:GordonandFerdinand33.png File:KevintheSteamie62.png File:TreeTrouble91.png File:JamestotheRescue10.png File:KingoftheRailway96.png| A workman with Sir Robert Norramby File:Santa'sLittleEngine77.png File:MerryWinterWish23.png|Brendam Docks workman File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:TheLostPuff79.png|A workman chasing a duck File:TheFrozenTurntable37.png|Workmen fixing the turntable File:GoneFishing(episode)34.png|The Dock Manager File:AwayFromtheSea62.png|Dieselworks workmen File:Thomas'Shortcut19.png|Roadway workmen File:SignalsCrossed78.png|Workmen on board Henrietta File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger75.png File:MarionandthePipe16.png File:MarionandthePipe39.png File:LongLostFriend51.png|A Steamworks worker with Gator's Driver File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png|Some workmen at Crocks Scrap Yard File:TheAdventureBegins57.png File:ToadandtheWhale66.png File:ToadandtheWhale79.png File:DenandDart37.png File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook)5.png File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg See also * Category:Images of workmen Category:Staff Category:Humans